MMA: Diary- A Day In The Life
by Ififall
Summary: MMA TV Show "Caged" Fanfiction. Daniel's recovering from his Knockout loss. Danger tries to be a friend and ends up being something more.


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Featuring the cast From MTV MMA TV Series "Caged" Quentin's Surname is made up.

* * *

She always had the weird habit of jerking him off when he slept. He'd wake up anxious and stiff. One hand would be in his shorts. Her other hand would be stroking her own chest softly. He'd pull her on top off him, she'd either kissing his chest and touching herself, or she'd blow him off. Either way he got a good deal. But this morning it was off putting. He had a fight in six weeks and couldn't do the things she wanted. He rolled away from her and got up to make himself breakfast. "Make me something!" She yelled. He went downstairs to see his mother. "When are you gonna get rid of her?" She asked nodding upstairs.

"Mooom" Daniel whined. He couldn't tell her that his girlfriend gave him really good relaxing presents in the morning, but if his Mom didn't like her that was usually a bad sign. His mom kissed him goodbye and went to work. Breakfast for Daniel and his Girlfriend was a protein shake. "Danny…fuck this is awful" His Girlfriend said. Daniel shrugged, going by what he'd heard around town she'd tasted a lot worse. He was training overtime at Karate Mafia with Christian, Tony, Sarah, Delanie, Bri, John-Wesley and Matt Bri's Brother, who everyone called "Danger"

* * *

Danger was one of the most talented fighters. He was Bri's brother and they had bucket loads of family drama going on. Danger's step-Dad had left his Mom and she took it really badly. She was working hard and playing hard. Danger's mom partied more than Danger and his sister did put together. Daniel decided to spar with Danger and Danger ended up punching Daniel to the floor. "Steady on Danger" Daniel said. Danger nodded. They began to lightly spar, but leg kicks from Danger got Daniel to ask for a time out. He stayed away from Danger most of the time and trained with the other guys for a while. The match came up and he thought he was a hundred percent ready.

It was less than thirty seconds before Daniel got knocked out by a fighter called Quentin O'Malley. It was embarrassing. Daniel woke up and still thought he was fighting. He was surrounded by Doctors and MMA staff. The doctors were telling him to sit down and were shining lights in his eyes. Fans were clapping around him. "And your winner by knockout …Quentin O'Malley" The announcer said. Daniel hung his head in shame. His Team-Mates were patting him on the back as he stepped outside the Octagon. His Girlfriend called out his name and he nodded at her.

* * *

He was checked out by the doctors. He could see, hear, walk in a straight line, talk and hold things. The Doctors told him that he was fine but couldn't fight for Sixty days. Daniel nodded and grabbed a ride home with his team-mates. Forty minutes later his Girlfriend knocked on the door. "You okay baby?" She asked. "Yeah…yeah…." Daniel said trying to convince himself. "Come on Danny-boy, I'll make you feel better" She said following Danny upstairs. They made out on his bed. She unbuttoned her jeans and put his hand in her panties. She moaned as she rubbed Daniel's fingers against her labia then her clit, but before she was finished Daniel moved his hand away.

"Why the fuck did you stop?" She asked. "I'm just not….you've gotta go" Daniel said rubbing his hand on his quilt and getting up. "Come on Danny don't be like that" She whined. "I've just been knocked out okay?" Daniel said. "I just….need a break" His girlfriend left in a huff. Daniel couldn't be bothered to run after her. Fighting had taken his away his energy. Without asking his parents if they wanted to use the bathroom, he took a shower. The soap washed away his problems down the sink, he wrapped a clean white towel around his waist and went to his room.

* * *

"Shit dude….put that away" Danger said as Daniel opened his bedroom door.

"Fuck you Dan….you never said you were coming" Daniel said. Danger left the room so Daniel could get changed, then he got called back in. "So?" Daniel asked. "Why you here?" Daniel asked. "Checking up on you" Danger said. He was there when Daniel's loss happened, but didn't want to over-crowded him with questions, so he decided to come over later. "How you doing?" Danger asked. "You know…..okay" Daniel said."I'm cleaned up…little groggy" Daniel said. "Well you took one hell of a hit" Danger said. "You speak to your opponent after?" Danger asked. "He shook my hand…he's cool" Daniel said.

"You got caught….it happens" Danger said. Daniel grunted. Danger had never been "caught" by anyone. He had no idea what it was like to train your ass off and lose. "Sorry I was so hard on you in training" Danger said. "Well…you need more wins than I do" Daniel said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Danger asked picking up the beer he'd brought with him. "Well it's known around town…." Daniel said. "Great so ya'll been talking about me?" Danger asked. Daniel shook his head. "Sorry" He said. Danger nodded.

It was common knowledge around town that his Mom had split up from her husband. Nothing was written in stone, but his Mom was acting like it was the end of the world. She drank a Vodka breakfast and finished off the day with a Red wine sorbet dessert. It was confusing for Danger to see his Mom like this, and his little sister Bri was on his case about it. But his Mom was an adult, he couldn't tell her to stop drinking…could he? Daniel was watching the TV, but glanced at Danger, who was lost in his thoughts. "I didn't mean to get you down man" Daniel said. "No…it's just…..my head hurts" Danger said.

* * *

"Really? You ain't the one that got knocked out" Daniel said. "It'll pass. I learned this good back thing from Bri…" Danger said rubbing his back with the palm of his hand. "Show me" Daniel said sitting on the bed. Danger joined him. "Okay….now lean into me" Daniel moved back before shuffling onto Danger's leg. "God Dan, not that far" Danger said. Daniel absent mindedly brushed against Danger's thigh to get himself off. It was embarrassing for Danger as Daniel accidently brushed against his erection. Daniel got up and Danger stood up but turned away from him.

"Well….umm….you're okay…so I'm gonna get going" Danger said. Daniel stood up behind him. He put a muscular arm around his waist. "Dan….you don't have to go….." He stepped in front and of him gently grazed his hand on Danger's erection. Danger paused before sitting on the bed. Daniel turned to the door, got up and locked it. He didn't know what to say. Maybe his hands could do the talking for him.

* * *

He dug his hands into Danger's trousers stroked his dick. Danger watched the TV as Daniel's hand went faster against his skin, he bit his lips and lowered himself down on the bed. Daniel leaned forward to kiss Danger on the mouth, but Danger moved and Daniel started licking his neck. Danger moved closer to Daniel's trousers running his palms across his balls.

He wanted Danger to go higher, but Danger's phone rang ending the touching. "Don't answer" Daniel said. "It's my Mom" Danger said, he hadn't touched it, but he knew it was her. "I'll see you Danny" Danger said pulling his trousers up. "Thanks for coming over" Daniel said. He didn't know if Danger would ignore him the next time he saw him, but Daniel himself would say "Hi". He watched Danger leave and started to go to sleep. If he found out Danger had regretted it, Daniel could always blame this "incident" on his knockout loss.


End file.
